Monsterhearts:La Salida
: Hey Odie, wake up! : Lucas? : : What's up? : : Something's happened... We're skippin town. : Wait, what!? What do you mean?! : Yuri, Ricky, and me. We're leaving. : ...What? Leaving where? : Don't know yet. : I don't get it, what happened? : My family found out about me and Ricky. My dad's... ...I've never seen him so mad, and my mom... Anyway, they said they never wanted to see us again, so we're leaving this shit hole town behind. Ricky said we're probably heading north. : So you're really just leaving? Moving somewhere else? North? : We're just heading north until we find some work, and we can settle in. Just... : And you're leaving right now? : We've wanted to go somewhere else for a while... Me and Ricky at least... So this isn't as sudden as it seems. : : Take me with you! I don't want to stay here either! : You gotta finish school, Odie. : : It's only eight months. We'll come get you if you still want to come with us after you graduate. : Ugh... Do I have to? : Yuri graduated, if he can do it, you definitely have to do it. You don't want be like Blake, going to school for an extra year, do you? : Thing one and thing two are here? : It's just Lucas I think... : ...Are you hiding? : Lucas doesn't like me very much... : Yeah but no one likes them very much. Why do you care what one of them thinks? : Sounds like he's had a bad night... I feel kinda bad for him. : ...But now who is gonna melt my evidence? Or sneak into the locker rooms and steal money people owe me? Or... Beat the shit out of the jocks when they don't want to pay up? I can't run a business without you guys... : I know... I'm sorry Odie... But... I just... Can't be here. After last night... I can't risk running into my mom at the store, or seeing them at church... I can't... Live here. Not after what they put me and Yuri through last night. This place... A lot of the good memories I have here are just... They're just... Gone. : I should've done better in school an-and skipped a grade... I could be going with you... : Odie... It's only a few months. You'll be alright. : But I... What if the panic attacks come back? What Am I supposed to do? No one bothered with me, you were the only ones who... Put up with- : Hey. You're better, alright? No more PTSD. None. You're over it. It's not coming back, and you don't need us to keep it from coming back. You're strong enough on your own. : : So that's what Odie had... Post-traumatic stress... : : And stop fucking crying... You probably got snot all over Ricky's shirt. : I'm gonna miss you guys... It's... Just eight months. Promise you'll be here on my graduation day? : I'll be there if I have to crawl the whole way back. Promise. : Oh... Yeah... Hey. Come in for a second, I got a going away present for Yuri... I guess that's what it is now. : : Liam and Shane stayed with me here over night. Yuri's free green. Smoked some of it last night, but don't tell him... : He's been out for a few days, after what's happened I'm sure he'll appreciate anything he can get. Sorry to leave you stranded here with all the shit heads. : : Hey! : You know we almost felt bad for you, but now I'm kinda thinking you're getting what's been coming to you. : : ...What? : We're right here, and you say that. Literally in your line of sight. : Yeah... : : Shut the fuck up Liam. You know, normally I'd probably just leave, but at this very moment. I really feel like taking out all of my aggression on someone... : Just leave them be! They're my friends now! : Wait-what-Really? Them?! : They're nice... Let's just... Cool it guys. We don't have to fight. Lucas didn't mean you two... Right Lucas? : : ...Right. : : Alright, fine. : ...Sorry. : We're skippin town anyway... After today you'll never have to see me and my brother again... : Sorry about your... Parents and stuff... : You were LISTENING?! : What the hell?! : WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! Keep walking! . : : : Lucas... : I'm not going to kill your idiot friends... Alright. You heard what happened. I don't give a fuck, because I'm leaving this shit hole within the hour. : : So you two are Odie's new friends. Odie is my close, personal, best friend. Something happens to him, and I find out it didn't happen to you two... ...You're both burnt toast... : : They know about your sub-zero powers? : Yeah. : Good. Saves me some time about the fire breathing I guess. Gotta go before I change my mind about your friends... I'll call you when we find a new place. : Goodbye... : Hey. No goodbyes. Eight months, remember? : : ...So that's how he melted those cars... : : ...I didn't realize you were such good friends with them... Sorry they're leaving... : It's not that... : ...Huh? : Yuri still has my weed pipe... : Heh... ...Sorry. : It's ok. I got you guys to keep me company right? You guys better not turn out to be shitty friends or I'm gonna be really pissed. : Attacked by a zombie then threatened by a guy who is, literally, flaming gay, all in less than twelve hours. My life is officially super fucking bizarre. : I'm gonna call Karen, ask her to check up on Chris... Make sure he doesn't dump us... : Poor Odie... : It's probably for the better, those guys were nothing but trouble... : ...Odie controls ice, Lucas breaths fire... Wonder what Yuri does... : Well Ricky's power has to be superhealing or something. : Huh? : You remember? Ricky lost his arm in some house that burned down, then a after summer he came back to school and he suddenly had a new one. Looked sunburned or something, like a scar maybe. : ...Yeah, I remember. ...Maybe his super power was also being really... Buff. : ...Yeah he was pretty... Strong. : Weird that him and Lucas are a couple... : ...Wait what? Lucas really is gay? : I thought you were listening! What was that comment about the "flaming gay" about then? : Oh, that was just, you know, an insult. Because he breaths fire... Apparently. : That's why they're leaving town. Lucas' parents found out him and Ricky are a couple! : ...Huh. Guess that explains why he cared about his shoes and his hair so much... : What? : Lucas, always had his shoes all nice, and got mad whenever someone fucked up his hair. : Oh... ...You know... I thought I'd be bothered more about... All this... Zombies and demons... Fire-breathing bullies... But I think I'm ok with it... It's actually kind of cool. ...Makes things less... I don't know... : Not sure I agree with... That. But I do feel like I'm taking it better than I should be... ...Wonder how Chris is doing... : Alright. Karen said she'd check on Chris. I'm guessing you guys want to leave after the insanely awkward and embarrassing morning that followed the terrifying night we had. : Umm... Well I don't know. : I wouldn't blame you guys... I have to get on this latest Zombie attack thing and make some calls to find out where the hell my boss has gone. So I can't really do anything else for the morning... : We understand. : : I'll help you pack your stuff. }} : : Want to get some breakfast before I drop you off? : Huh? Oh... Yeah. Where do you want to eat? : Where do you want to eat? : Uhh... McDonalds? : Good enough for me. : ...So... Do you have any secret powers? : Umm... I can grow a mustache and a beard? : That's a really good super power... : Well here we are... : I usually miss breakfast here. : Yeah, me too. Let's get our food to go, we can eat it outside... : Alright, that sounds good. : So... You seem like you were really tryin during your try outs yesterday. : Yeah... I... You know... Not very good... But I guess that's why they call 'em try outs heh... Heh... : Keep at it. Kyle said he liked the effort you're putting in. With a little help, you'll be fine. You just can't get lazy. : Yeah... I'm gonna do my best. : A lot of the guys on the team have gotten complacent. They just don't put in the effort anymore. ...But, to be realistic, you'll probably be benched a lot in the beginning, until you get into shape. : I'll just have to get into shape fast. I can do that... : I'll have a number five, with an orange juice. : ...Uh, I'll have the same thing he had. But I'll have a chocolate milk instead of... Orange Juice. }} : So what else do you do Liam? : Uhh... Nothing I guess... I like sports but... Was never really any good at them... ...Always got picked last in middle school. : That happened to me a lot too, I was kinda short before I got into high school and hit a growth spurt and I started exercising. Took me a while, but I finally got to be quarterback sophomore year. Keep at it, you'll make it. : You know... You're the only person that's ever said I could do stuff like this? : You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. I mean... You did really well during swim team, you tried your hardest, even though you didn't think you could. Not a lot of people would put in that kind of effort. Makes you kinda... I dunno... Special I guess. : ...You know what I like? ...I go on walks sometimes, up into the hills by my house. Sometimes I catch bugs or... Throw broken bottles against the rocks. I don't know why, I just like... Exploring I guess... I dunno. : Yeah? : Sounds kinda stupid I guess... : Nah... I think I know what you mean... You like to try and look for something new, something you haven't seen before. : Y-yeah... : I used to go hiking with my dad a lot when I was growing up. We used to go to national parks and stuff. The Grand Canyon... Finding some place new, or something new, is fun... It's like you get to be in another world for a little while. : That must be nice... I've never been anywhere... Went to Tijuana once with my mom and dad... But I was little... Kinda sucked... I want to see the Grand Canyon some day... : Well, Chris would have to take us, because my truck can barely get me to school. You gonna eat? : Huh? Oh. What else do you like to do besides swimming? : Paintball, you ever tried it? : : Oh man... We gotta try it, you me, Chris and Odie. It's great. We could go next weekend. : Well I have about two-hundred dollars to burn on gear. ...I just hope Chris isn't halfway back to Kentucky already. : He'll stay... I think he just needed some space. A lot happened last night. ...You wanna do anything else today? I don't really feel like going home yet. : Like what? : Wanna go to the movies? : I dunno... What's playing? : There's that... Sci-Fi horror movie... Uhh... Mimic? Or the cop flick with Stallone... Or the other Sci-Fi horror that looked real gruesome, Event Horizon. Or that comic book movie, Spawn? Something like that. : Umm... Those are all rated R, aren't they? : Well we can see Air Bud I guess... : No, I mean, we can't see a Rated R movie. : Why not? You're seventeen right? : Oh... Yeah... ...Let's see Spawn! : Alright. Let's go get the tickets so we can get in the next show. : : : So what's your favorite kind of movie? : Probably Sci-Fi... But action is a close second... What about you? : Umm... I dunno, I like fantasy stuff a lot... I watch X-Files... Hercules and Xena... And umm... There's this cartoon called Reboot that I still watch sometimes, even though it's a Cartoon... : Reboot's awesome... This guy needs to get off my ass. : What's his problem? : Don't know, but I'm about ten seconds away from slowing down and causing him to rear-end me so I can sue him and buy a real car. : ...Jeez, where's the fire? : ...Fire... : Some people are just in a hurry to die. : Shit! You alright?! : Y-yeah... I think so. The car's not gonna blow up is it?! : I don't know! : : You guys ok? : That you Leo? : I'm fine, I think. : Yeah we're good! Engine must've overheated from you being a massive asshole... : Which one of you has the Sigil? : ...The What? We don't have it! : It's here. I'll just take it off your hands and be on my way, or you can make this difficult, I'll get the Sigil, and be on my way anyway. : What the fuck is up with you Leo?! I'm ten seconds away from punching those sunglasses through the back of your head! : It didn't have to be this way. I always liked you Shane. : : Was that magic or something?! : The Sigil, Shane. Where is it? : Astreiya... : We don't have it! It's back... Somewhere else! : I already know it's here guys. : No! : : : ...A demon... ...Why am I not surprised? : : It's not a demon! It's a guardian spirit, and if you fuck with us, it's gonna FUCK YOU UP! : You're as clueless as I was... : ...Am I the only normal guy in this town? Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP